Emily
by HarlequinHellion
Summary: Why is Lexaeus considered the Silent Hero and barely ever says a word? Maybe something happened in his past... There's no one in the world like Emily.  Songfic From First To Last Emily. Lexaeus/AeleusXOC


**AN: **This is my first story on this account! It's a songfic of Emily by From First to Last. It may be a little OOC, maybe even slightly crackish, but I don't really know all that much about Lexaeus except that he was the Silent Hero, and so I wanted to give him a reason for his silence other than he might just be a little slow. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and have not written Emily. Kingdom Hearts is Square/Disney Emily is FFTL. The only thing in this story that's remotely mine is the story itself and the OC Emily. Enjoy!

_Smiles and her laughter is the only thing that I've been waiting for._

_Regardless of our distance and our hope grows greater._

_Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time._

_The only thing that I've been waiting for._

Aeleus had been waiting all day for just this one moment. The moon was shining brightly behind him as he stood at the courtyard in Radiant Garden, his arms held at his sides and his posture straight and at attention as he had been taught when he joined the Royal Guard.

His bright blue eyes peered around carefully, being sure not to overlook any shadow or hiding place. What the ginger haired male was searching for, no one could be too sure. After all, he was on guard, doing his duty to protect Radiant Garden from whatever monster that happened to go bump in the night. For a moment, though, one could detect a slight hint of worry or concern in his blue hues.

_I hope it's something worth the waiting._

'_Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real._

_Thunderstorms could never stop me._

He inhaled deeply, his large chest and broad shoulders expanding ever so slightly as if whatever burden he was carrying was prepared to crush him under it's hefty weight. Somewhere in the distance, lightning struck, followed by a loud rumble that shook the ground beneath his feet while a cloud slowly began making it's way over the large pale orb in the sky, trying it's best the block whatever light it was shining down upon the warrior. Aeleus gulped softly, a bead of sweat beginning to drop down his temple as if he were suddenly nervous or afraid.

He didn't see the storm coming. He hated storms. They made him nervous and the lightning made him jump. Of course, no one knew about his secret fear. Except for that one person who he told everything to.

_There's no one in this world like Emily._

_She's simple yet confusing._

Oh yes, Emily; the mousey, smaller woman who's smile was just so sweet and kind and her body was always poised like a tiny dancer. How could anyone ever think the woman should do any sort of harm? At the thought of the woman, his mind and body seemed to relax for a moment. After all, he told her that the thunderstorms would never stop him from coming to see her while she had promised the same… But where was she?

Suddenly a small crack and cry was made behind Aeleus' back! Acting on his warrior's instincts, he whipped around, the small axe sword in hand, ready to cut down whatever was about to attack the ginger. It was too dark to see whatever had tried to sneak upon him, but he could make out a small, graceful figure coming towards him. An assassin, maybe? Before he could bother to figure out, it moved closer, with a quick precision that those keybladers would be proud of.

Aeleus acted on instinct alone as he charged, the axe sword being swung around quickly and precisely, blood splattering and falling to the ground while the assassin made a choking, gurgling noise from their sliced throat. A sudden lightning bolt hit the sky, shedding enough light for the warrior to see that it wasn't an assassin, but his dearest Emily… What had he done?

_Her sparkling words make me weak at my words, they tremble._

His blue eyes shifted to her hazel orbs as they slowly glossed over, becoming quite hazy as she seemed to choke on her own breath. The male fell to his knees, his larges arms trying to pick up Emily. Why had she been trying to sneak on him? Another lightning bolt struck, giving him the sight of the pretty basket carrying flowers… She wasn't trying to sneak, she was trying to surprise the warrior; trying to return the kindness that he would only show to someone as sweet as her.

Her hand slowly lifted and cupped his cheek while his eyes suddenly watered over, a deep pain settling in his chest. Aeleus refused to let her see him weep; he had to be strong in her final moments… Why didn't he bother to actually see that it wasn't anything to be worried about.

_Days seem like years in this month of December._

_The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep._

_And never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me._

Lexaeus' large, booted feet barely made a sound as he made his way on the cobblestone path to the cemetery nestled within Hollow Bastion, his black cloak hood pulled over his copper hair as he pushed the gate open and moved over the rows and rows of headstones, concrete angels and crucifixes. Our Silent Hero is intent on searching for a specific slab of concrete with a beautiful name.

Just like on that night so many years ago, a cloud has moved over the moon, and the only thing bothering to shed any light for the male being the random lightning that would streak the sky. His deep blue eyes didn't need it, though; the years spent in darkness made his eyesight used to no light at all and he was no longer scared of the storms.

_I hope it's something worth the waiting._

_It's the only time that I ever feel real._

'_Cause thunderstorms could never stop me._

'_Cause there's no one in the world like Emily._

He finally managed to find the one headstone he had been searching for. He knelt before it, his hood low over his face hiding it from view while his hand reached out to caress the concrete, gloved fingers running along the words etched into the smoothed-over stone.

_**EMILY**_

_**Beautiful Dancer**_

_**Wonderful Woman**_

Lexaeus' blue eyes shifted from her head stone to the one beside it.

_**AELEUS**_

_**Royal Guard**_

_**Kind Warrior**_

He didn't feel so kind… He hadn't felt kind in such a long time. He held his other hand out before Emily's headstone, a black rose stolen from Marluxia's garden being placed on it's smooth surface before he was consumed by black tendrils, taking him back to his cold and dark home.

_There's no one in the world like Emily._

**AN: **As stated in my profile, I appreciate constructive criticism, but don't hate on my work please. Rate and review and tell me what you think! _  
_


End file.
